Caged
by nanashimai
Summary: Walaupun mereka terlihat bahagia, tetap saja mereka terkurung di tempat itu. Oneshot. FerrisWheelShipping. T for suggestive theme


Suasana di ruangan itu begitu damai.

Ruangan yang di cat putih itu begitu luas, sehingga pokemon seperti Reshiram dan Zekrom bisa terbang dengan leluasa dan masih menyisakan banyak tempat untuk pokemon lain. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak sekali mainan, dari permainan tradisional seperti darts hingga konsol game terbaru dengan televisi layar lebar, serta olahraga otak seperti catur hingga olahraga aktif seperti basket. Ruangan itu seperti surga bagi para hikkikomori hingga orang yang aktif, karena mereka bisa menghabiskan seumur hidup mereka dalam ruangan itu tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Seharusnya.

Dalam ruangan itu banyak sekali pokemon. Kau bisa melihat Liepard mengejar Vanilluxe, sang pokemon berbentuk kucing sepertinya ingin menjilati pokemon yang berbentuk es krim tersebut. Ada juga Gothitelle yang berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas sebuah skateboard yang ditarik oleh Carracosta, diikuti dengan Klingklang yang menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan tertarik. Di langit-langit, terdapat Swana dan Sigilyph yang terbang memisah dari Reshiram dan Zekrom, masih canggung dengan dua pokemon yang telah mengukir nama mereka dalam legenda.

Dalam pandangan pertama, mereka semua terlihat seperti bersenang-senang. Tetapi jika kau perhatikan lebih dekat, ruangan itu terasa begitu dingin. Dan mereka semua yakin ini bukan ulah Vanilluxe sialan itu yang dengan sembarangan memanggil hujan es dan meniupkan badai.

Samurott yang duduk di ujung tergelap ruangan itu berpikir dengan jijik.

Guratan kebencian pokemon air itu muncul di wajahnya bersamaan demgan geraman ketika seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hijau panjang mendekatinya dengan senyum polos.

"Bubbles," Samurott berusaha keras untuk tidak meludah ke arah N ketika dia memanggil nama panggilannya dengan manis. "Kenapa kau disini sementara teman-temanmu bersenang-senang di sana?"

"Aku bersumpah demi Arceus mereka tidak bersenang-senang." Pokemon itu berkata- lebih tepatnya berpikir dengan nada 'kau-pasti-sudah-tahu'. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dan tenaganya untuk orang ini. Lagi pula orang ini bisa mendengar pikirannya dan semua pokemon di dalam ruangan ini jika dia mau. "Dan jangan panggil aku itu. Hanya pemilikku yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Kening laki-laki itu kini berkerut. "Aku pemilikmu."

"Kau bukan pemilikku. White lah pemilikku."

"Tapi White milikku." Kerutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum, menambah minyak ke dalam api kemaharan dalam hati Samuott. "Dia milikku, pokemon miliknya, termasuk kau, juga milikku."

Samurott yang tidak kuat dengan perilaku lak-laki itu langsung meludah, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan yajam dari naga hitam yang baru saja terlihat nersenang-senang sebelum detik ini. Temperatur di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja turun dan tekanannya begitu menyesakkan dada. Teman-teman seperjalanan Samurott seolah membeku di tempat, gemetaran karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh pokemon-pokemon milik N. Semua kecuali Samurott. Dia tidak tersentak sedikitpun, bahkan setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Zekrom.

Di saat seperti ini, mereka membutuhkan pemimpin. Walaupun White tidak ada, Samurott lah yang harus memimpin mereka hingga White kembali padanya.

Mereka semua, terutama White, telah tersiksa oleh mereka, team plasma. White lah yang menerima siksaan paling keras di antara mereka.

Karena sebuah kesalahan kecil, White berhasil di kalahkan oleh N. Dia langsung di lempar ke penjara bawah tanah, terus melindungi partner pokemonnya dari tim plasma yang berusaha 'membebaskan' pokemonnya.

Ketika White kehilangan semua harapan untuk hidup, berharap untuk mati dengan damai di sudut gelap sel penjara tanpa makanan ataupun minuman, orang ini datang padanya. Rivalnya yang sebenarnya, N. Setelah mengalahkan White, kemudian Gym Leader dan Champion Alder sendiri, N di mahkotakan sebagai raja tim plasma dan Unova, kemudian memerintahkan semua trainer 'membebaskan' pokemon mereka. Karena telah berhasil melakukan apa yang telah di perintahkan untuknya, tentu N meminta hadiah. Ayah angkatnya, Ghetsis, mengabulkannya dengan senang hati, memberikan tawanan sekaligus cinta pertamanya, White. Gadis yang mengerti namun melawan kebenaran dan dunia ideal nya.

Walaupun White telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan di mata cokelatnya yang indah, itu tidak menghentikan N untuk merasakan perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdebar lebih cepat.

Laki-laki itu melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin berlian yang begotu indah, memberinya iming-iming akan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuknya dan pokemonnya. Berlian; Adámas. Dalam bahasa yunani berarti tidak dapat dipatahkan. White mengerti, jika dia menerima tawaran itu, dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Dia akan selamanya terikat dengan laki-laki yang ia benci, dan selamanya harus menyaksikan dunia yang ia coba lindungi runtuh tepat di depan matanya.

Pokemonnya juga tidak setuju. Mereka tidak kuat untuk menyaksikan wajah sengsara tuan mereka lebih lama lagi. Bahkan Reshiram, anggota terbaru di tim White. Terutama Samurott. Samurott telah bersama dengan White sejak lama. Dia pokemon pertamanya demi apapun!

Sejak dia masih Oshawott, dia dan White telah melalui segala macam rintangan, membuat kenangan indah, bertemu trainer yang kuat. Mereka selalu bersama, bahkan setelah White memiliki banyak pokemon baru dalam tim nya. Samurott seolah dapat mengetahui apa yang White pikirkan, begitu juga sebaliknya. White selalu membawa rasa sakit miliknya dan orang lain, menopangnya di bahunya yang mungil, dan menutup kesakitannya sendiri dengan senyum.

Dan dia yakin laki-laki sialan ini lah yang telah menghancurkan segalanya.

White yang saat itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih hanya mengangguk pelan, menyerahkan tangan dan pokeball miliknya kepada N, yang dengan senang hati menerima keduanya. Perempuan itu kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum; senyum sedih terakhir yang akan ia tunjukkan di wajahnya, terukir selamanya di hati pokemonnya yang telah retak. Kemudian dia mebisikkan perintah terakhirnya dengan suara bergetar,

"Bersenang-senanglah, kalian semua."

N menyelipkan cincin berlian di jari manis White, cincin yang selamanya mengikat White dengan dunia yang sudah hancur ini, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau menyiksanya!" Samurott akhirnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak. Dia tidak kuat mendengar jeritan White yang cukup keras dari ruangan di sebelah ruangan yang ia anggap kandang itu. Dia tidak kuat mendengar tangisan yang tertahan setiap kali N tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dia tidak kuat mendengar pintaan minta tolong dari White yang ia dengar setiap kali ia menutup matanya di malam hari.

Suara raungan Zekrom seolah menggetarkan ruangan itu, membuat semua pokemon, kecuali pokemon milik N dan Samurott, berhamburan ke seluruh ruangan. Bahkan Reshiram, naga yang telah mengukir namanya dalam sejarah, kembali ke bentuk batunya yang menyedihkan. Ekor Zekrom mulai memancarkan cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan, bersamaan dengan bola listrik yang muncul dari mulut Zekrom yang terbuka, menunggu tuannya unuk mengizinkannya memusnahkan pokemon yang telah ia anggap musuh.

Namun tuannya hanya mengangkat satu tangan, menghentikan pokemon naga itu dengan mudah. Suara retihan listrik menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya bola listrik di mulut Zekrom. Walaupun begitu, pokemon hitam itu tetap enggan melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Samurott, yang hanya balas membalas dengan tatapan tajam yang sama.

"Sudah jam segini." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding, kemudian tersenyum polos pada Samurott. "Bonekaku yang manis pasti sudah menungguku."

Mendengar tuannya dipanggil sembarangan, Samurott tersentak. Mata yang sejak tadi disipitkan langsung melebar.

"Tung-" Saat dia hendak mengejar N yang telah memunggunginya, dia merasakan kekuatan psikis Gothitelle menahannya. Pokemon air itu berteriak penuh keputus asaan, berharap laki-laki itu akan berbalik. Memukulnya ataupun membuangnya juga tidak masalah. Asalkan dia bisa membuat N menjauh dari White. Supaya dia tidak mendengar teriakan bisu dari White dalam mimpinya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjatuhkan seluruh harapan Samurott saat itu juga.

* * *

"Aku kembali, ratuku."

Ruangan itu begitu megah dan luas. Dindingnya di cat cokelat dengan garis-garis emas. Terdapat sebuah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Dari jendela tersebut, kau bisa melihat seluruh Unova, walaupun hanya terlihat seperti titik-titik warna-warni dari lampu malam yang menyala, menunjukkan Unova adalah tempat yang hidup walau malam telah mencapai puncaknya. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran besar dengan kanopi kayu berwarna gelap.

N hanya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada seorang wanita yang duduk di atas kasur tersebut. Rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat satu, namun beberapa helai rambut berhasil melepaskan dirinya dan membingkai wajahnya yang begitu cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun putih, yang seolah berbaur dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus ke lantai, kehilangan seluruh tenaga dan hasrat untuk hidup.

Matanya bergetar ketika mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, merasakan hatinya mencelos dan suhu udara begitu dingin tiba-tiba, walaupun dia bisa merasakan nafas laki-laki itu di wajahnya.

Dia seharusnya berbahagia sekarang. Setidaknya dia tidak diperlakukan seperti dulu. Sekarang dia selalu mendapatkan makanan yang enak, tidak perlu khawatir makanan itu akan habis, bahkan dia seharusnya mulai khawatir tubuhnya bisa menjadi gemuk kapan saja. Dia diperlakukan seperti seorang putri, bahkan seorang ratu. Dia juga yakin N memperlakukan pokemonnya dengan baik.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia harus menyerahkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki itu.

Sekarang dia hanya mainan laki-laki itu. Boneka yang selalu mendapat cinta darinya. Boneka yang dipaksa untuk menerima cinta dan kasih sayang. Boneka yang selalu dicintai dan rela memberikan apapun padanya, termasuk gairah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tetapi dia membencinya. Dia membenci tuannya yang memaksanya menerima cintanya. Dia membenci sesuatu yang tumbuh dan hidup dalam tubuhnya yang kosong. Dan lebih dari apapun, dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada laki-laki itu.

Orang itu mendorongnya ke kasur, mengepitnya di antara tubuhnya yang besar dan kasur empuk yang kini terasa begitu keras. Seluruh tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan nafas mereka seolah bersatu. Laki-laki itu menarik gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya, membiarkan kain itu jatuh ke lantai, mengembalikan perasaan hina dalam lubuk hati gadis itu, yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kebebasannya yang terampas dengan mudah.

Siksaan untuk malam ini baru saja akan dimulai.

* * *

**Request dari tante Hikki Hime yang minta lemon ferriswheel, tapi berhubung saya nggak bisa bikin lemon, saya kasih beginian deh huahahahah #tawanista**

**RnR? I don't own Pokemon o3o**

**Cover source: Pixiv Illust 38647256  
Artist: Pixiv ID 319735**


End file.
